Bleach: The Eternal War
by TheSinnerWithin
Summary: War plagues Soul Society again with another rebellion at hand. Rose has been murdered and his killer remains free, waiting to strike again. This new unknown enemy of Soul Society have engineered something dark and terrible and are threatening to unleash it upon Soul Society. When all has fallen to darkness, hope can be found. Sequel to Bleach: The Squad 14 Arc! T for violence...
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach: The Eternal War**

**Chapter One**

Hozuki stood in the center of Karakura Park with a trail of reishi vanishing into the wind. "The trail ends here," she said frowning to Shigeru standing behind her. "So they either travelled to the remnants of Hueco Muendo or to another dimension," replied Shigeru lost in thought.

"They can't possibly be in Hueco Muendo, Squad 12 is monitoring all access in and out of the dimension," said Hozuki.

"Then there must be another dimension Soul Society does not know of," said Shigeru.

"Then we go no farther," said Hozuki getting frustrated at the predicament.

"Good," called a snide voice from behind them, "I'm glad to hear you accept your fate then." A man in a long black trench coat stared down at them from beside a woman in a rather tightfitting ensemble. Shigeru turned to them, "Who are you?" he asked, irritated by their existence at the moment.

"We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," replied the green-haired woman with malevolent glee. Shigeru raised a hand and whispered, "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" A red ball of crackling energy shot from his extended palm and exploded where the two had been before.

"So impatient," chided the woman.

Hozuki appeared beside her suddenly, "Shut the fuck up!" she snapped. Her right hand jabbed into her abdomen and punched through her back. The woman cried out in shock and blood spurted from the wound letting the crimson tears splatter on the grass below. Hozuki ripped her blood-coated hand free and let the woman free-fall for the ground leaving a small crater in the ground.

"That was too easy," whined Hozuki. Shigeru narrowed his eyes in her direction but said nothing keeping his attention on the man at an absolute standstill. The man suddenly vanished into the wind and reappeared above Shigeru slashing for his head with his unsheathed blade. Shigeru blocked the blow with ease and eyed the simple blade. Shigeru blocked another hasty strike and countered with a powerful blow for the man's shoulder. Sparks flashed as the man barely caught the strike on the edge of his blade and forced Shigeru back with a few vicious swipes.

Shigeru ducked under another blow and landed a shallow cut on his left forearm. A few beads of blood dropped out sight. The man grimaced slightly before charging again. Shigeru sighed before blocking the blow and landing another blow with disdain. "Look you're going to have to step up your game if you hope to stand a chance against me," said Shigeru after parrying several more attacks.

The man growled before crying out, "Level the earth, Baionoido!" His zanpaktou hilt lengthened about two feet before his blade transformed into a long steel mace. Shigeru flash-stepped forward and slashed for his throat intending to end the fight. The man blocked the blow with the massive mace and swung it surprisingly fast knocking Shigeru out of the sky. Shigeru landed in a crouch below. _His strength and speed increased sharply. _The man pointed the top of the mace at him the inside seemingly hollow. Yellow energy charged up inside and sprayed out in a massive wave enveloping Shigeru. "Danku!" he muttered calmly. The energy slammed against the barrier trying to penetrate the powerful Kido.

Shigeru burst out of the energy and his hand closed around the man's throat, "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" snarled Shigeru, "I am Lieutenant Yagami Shigeru, First Division and grandson of Sosuke Aizen."

The man's eyes widened at the name. Shigeru let go, "Prepare to witness the power of my zanpaktou," said Shigeru regaining his calm demeanor. "Ravage, Sairentokirā!" he cried. His zanpaktou shattered raining down below and vanishing into the ground. Shigeru charged and jabbed forward with his right hand as if to block the mace swinging to crush him.

The blade of a crystal katana materialized in the sky and blocked the blow from reaching Shigeru, "What is this?" asked the man panicking. "The world around you is my weapon now," replied Shigeru letting the words sink in.

He flash-stepped behind the man and crystal shards soared off of his fingertips in the shape of knives. The man swung his mace behind him and the blades shattered against the massive weapon. Shigeru never lost momentum and swept his hand through the air summoning another crystal katana to do his bidding. The blade sliced through the other man's Shikai like a hot knife through butter. With a shower of sparks it finally passed through and sliced the man in half with no warning.

The man and his broken zanpaktou plummeted as one back to the earth below in pieces. Shigeru's zanpaktou reappeared in a shower of light and he sheathed it in the white wooden sheath strapped to the left side of his chest. The girl below rose from the crater spotting his corpse, "BROTHER!" she screamed tears of anger and grief streaming down her face.

She turned towards Hozuki standing a few feet away. Hozuki unsheathed her sword and with one flick of her wrist sliced deep into her chest ending her life. She flicked the blood off of her blade and sheathed it back at her hip. Shigeru returned to the ground staring at the corpses, "What were two rogue shinigami doing in Karakura Town?" he asked.

"The girl said that they were here to kill us. Who ordered our deaths though?" asked Hozuki. Shigeru shrugged, "Probably the same person who had Rose killed."

Hozuki stared at the light blue reishi trail still ending in mid-air, "We better find out soon or a lot of innocent people are going to be hurt," she muttered.

**X**

A white-haired man stood in a massive laboratory staring at rows of glass tubes filled with a strange liquid. He turned towards the sound of approaching footsteps, "Amaya and Ken are dead," he said to the woman approaching.

"Then the shinigami have made their move?" asked the woman with a smile.

"Unknowingly," replied the man, ""but it is time to take a step further in this little war and turn things up a little."

The woman stared inquiringly at the man, "How so?" she asked lightly.

"Unleash the Anākī," ordered the man.

"M-My lord they're not ready to be released yet. The Anākī are still in the development stages," said the woman interrupting him.

"Do as I say," he growled.

"As you wish," replied the woman backing down. She flicked a switch and the scarlet liquid began to drain out of the tanks. Several Hollow-like creatures began to surface. The woman grinned slightly as their red eyes opened and they began to take they shape of humans. The glass tanks opened and the Anākī stepped down before them. "Kill them all," ordered the man with an evil smile.

The Anākī vanished engulfed by shadows. "And so Soul Society shall fall," whispered the man cackling with glee.

**X**

The beautiful sky around the Seireitei ripped open into the expansion of unfathomable darkness. The Anākī emerged forth from the depths of the shadows and glided down to the ground their red eyes scanning for any signs of life. The Great Senkai Gates opened signaling Hozuki and Shigeru's return to Soul Society from the World of the Living.

The Anākī stared curiously at the light blue light emanating from the giant gateway and immediately took off at an inhuman pace leaping over buildings with grace and agility. Shigeru followed Hozuki out of the gates greeted by Captain Kyaro Hikari and Lieutenant Akane. "Hello mother," Shigeru called out to Akane. Akane smiled faintly at this, lifting her spirits a little, "What did you discover in Karakura Town?" asked Hikari staring intently at her own daughter.

"The trail ended in Karakura Park," replied Hozuki, "However, we did encounter two rogue shinigami sent to kill us."

Hikari raised her eyebrows in surprise at this, "On whose orders?!"

"I don't know," snapped Hozuki, "That's what you all are supposed to find out. We do know that there is another dimension though where whoever it is leaving the reishi trails resides."

Hikari replied smoothly, "I suppose that's a start."

Shigeru turned feeling a sudden spike in Spiritual Pressure. He squinted around searching for the disturbance. An Anākī jumped down from atop the Senkai Gate with a bloodied zanpaktou in hand and slashed at Shigeru viciously. Shigeru leapt back a pace dodging the attack and flash-stepped forward slamming his blade through the Anaki's chest. The Anākī slipped off of the blade leaving a trail of black blood and crumpled to the stone courtyard unmoving. Shigeru whirled around searching for any more of them before finally sheathing his zanpaktou.

"SHIGERU LOOK OUT!" yelled Hozuki as the Anākī reanimated and swung its sword for Shigeru's back. "What the fuck!" cried Shigeru as its blade sliced deep into his shoulder. He turned slamming his hand into its throat, "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" he roared. Red light flashed and the Anaki's head exploded in a red burst of energy from the palm clutching its throat.

The Anākī crumpled back to the ground its black blood spilling everywhere over the smooth grey stones. Shigeru examined his wound, "What the fuck is that thing?" he asked looking expectantly at Hikari and his mother.

"Bankai!" cried Hikari. Her two falcate appeared in her hands. She swung the black at the Anākī rising again and a jet of black flames engulfed the creature incinerating it. The creature howled sounds from its human throat no human could utter before resting in a pile of ash. Hikari let off of the flames flying off of her blade and watched the twin trails of smoke still rise off of the smooth black metal. Hikari watched the ashes expectantly for a while and then turned to Akane, "Send a report to Yamamoto right away of the attack and try and see how many other attacks have occurred in the city," she ordered calmly of her lieutenant.

She whirled back to the ashes suddenly as she saw them stir before slowly reforming into a humanoid shape. The charred skin regained its normal complexion and red eyes bore into Hikari's left eye, her right covered by an eye patch. The Anākī cackled in a cold voice not befitting for the form it took now, the voice rose out of the mouth of a young boy still clutching the bloodied zanpaktou. The blonde-haired boy hissed at Hikari, "You cannot kill me. I will just rise up each time you strike me down. Hozuki stared at the boy seeing the red orb containing massive amounts of reiatsu and reishi inside of him where its heart should be.

"Does anyone else see it?" asked Hozuki intrigued.

"See what?" snapped Hikari.

Hozuki said nothing and vanished into a flash-step reappearing behind the Anākī. Hozuki stabbed her hand into the boy and ripped the orb of Spirit Power out and crushed it between her fingers with ease. The Anākī howled in agony before emulating into the shadows, its red eyes still seeming to hover in the air for a moment.

"The orb is their vessel that gives them life," said Hozuki staring at them all, "I could only see it because of my ability to see reishi and reiatsu trails."

Hikari stared at her daughter with a look of the most utmost curiosity, "It must be the Hollow in me that gave you such a power Hozuki," she muttered half to herself.

Shigeru looked up at his former mentor in surprise, "Part Hollow?!" he asked incredulously.

"Relax," snapped Akane at her son, "An Arrancar gave her a Hollow eye when she had first graduated Shinou."

Three more Anākī appeared stepping out from behind the pillars surrounding the Great Senkai Gates. "Ready to die?" asked one in their eerie tone. Hikari narrowed her eyes turning her falcate on them. Flames consumed them redoubled in power and incinerated everything down to their life source.

Akane quickly crushed the orbs before they could reanimate to their human forms again. Shigeru spun towards the Squad 10 Barracks as an ice dragon rocketed up from the ground plucking the limp form of an Anākī out of the sky. "They're attacking all over the city!" cried out Shigeru.

Hozuki stared up at the Squad 1 Barracks as the warning gongs were rang resounded throughout the city harshly. Similar lower bells began to ring as Soul Reapers all over Seireitei began to respond to the attacks. Three more ice dragons soared for the field of darkness dominated the skyline and attacked several more Anākī joining the assault on Seireitei.

Hikari turned her haori billowing in the wind exposing the Squad 14 insignia emblazoned on the back of her captain's haori. A bright wave of flames blasted several Anākī out of the Squad 1 Barracks. "The captain-commander!" cried out Shigeru in fear. Yamamoto emerged from the hole in the building out onto the balcony of his office and decapitated another Anākī with his zanpaktou.

Another swathe of flames rippled off of his zanpaktou and incinerated the same Anākī rising again from the ashes. Shigeru took to the air and flash-stepped up towards the barracks and raced into Yamamoto's office shielding his eyes as another wave of fire blasted the Anākī back again. "Captain-commander!" cried out Shigeru, "You have to destroy their life source; otherwise they will keep on rising from the dead."

"Life source?" asked Yamamoto growling in frustration. There's a red orb containing their reiatsu that bounds them to this form. Shigeru sprinted forward and shattered three Anaki's life sources and they emulated into the open air instantly. Yamamoto stabbed another with his zanpaktou and unleashed his shikai inside of the Anākī. The life source withered away from the power of the flames and the Anākī dissipated into nothingness. Yamamoto cut down the remaining two Anākī and turned towards his lieutenant. "What did you discover in the World of the Living?" he asked.

"Nothing the reishi trail disappeared in Karakura Park," replied Shigeru quickly, "However, we did discover the existence of another dimension, that's where whoever is behind these attacks are in hiding."

Several more explosions resounded throughout the city. Yamamoto ordered the messengers to deliver the way to dispatch of the Anākī to every Captain and Lieutenant. He turned to Shigeru, "Join the battle and purge these creatures' miserable existence," he ordered.

Shigeru nodded flash-stepping out of the office. He headed for the direction of black and white flames flashing into the sky every few seconds. "She must have returned to the Squad 14 Barracks," whispered Shigeru.

He dropped below spotting several Anākī and dispatched of them with three quick strikes. He sprinted off spotting the Barracks looming before him. "DANKU!" he roared suddenly extending his palm to hastily throw up a barrier. Black and white flames slammed against the barrier cracking it slightly. An Anākī surfaced out of the edge of the flames and Shigeru rushed forward dispatching of it.

Hikari appeared out of the subsiding flames with her bankai in hands, "Sorry about that," she muttered.

Shigeru nodded slightly in acknowledgement, panting from exertion. Hozuki appeared suddenly her bangs covering her face. "How is Squad 11 faring?" he asked. Hozuki shrugged silently and a cold feeling swelled inside Shigeru, "Oh, now you're quiet?!" snapped Shigeru turning towards Hozuki. He gasped as her hand slammed into his chest drawing blood as her slender fingers emerged from his back drenched in his blood.

**A/N: First chapter down! Pretty iffy in my opinion, but I'm always picky. Anyway, hoped you all liked I appreciate reviews. I love feedback from readers. Anyway, the plot will continue to build and trust me the story will get like ten times better this is just the beginning XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach: The Eternal War**

**Chapter Two**

Shigeru planted a sharp kick into Hozuki's stomach prying her off of him. "What the fuck Hozuki-" started Shigeru clutching at his wound trying to stem the blood flow. He glanced up spotting an unnatural gleam in her eyes.

Hozuki smiled evilly and unsheathed a damaged zanpaktou bearing a familiar resemblance from somewhere he had seen before. Hozuki flash-stepped forward and Shigeru unsheathed his own zanpaktou from the sheath strapped to the left side of his chest. The pale white blade gleamed beneath the sunlight. He blocked Hozuki's first blow, unbalanced slightly by the sheer power of the attack. _This one is different from the others. _Hozuki attacked again and again battering at Shigeru's weakening defenses. "Ravage, Sairentokirā!" snarled Shigeru after barely blocking another strike. His blade shattered and slipped into the earth. Hozuki let out a strangled battle cry and seized the opening stabbing for Shigeru's chest. A crystal blade sprouted out of the ground nearly cutting her in half.

Hozuki leapt out of harm's way in the nick of time and sprinted down the flat of the blade slashing at Shigeru once more. Three more blades sprouted out of the earth keeping her at bay. Two more slashed vertically and horizontally in the air trying to catch her off guard.

Hozuki pivoted slipping through the narrow gap in between the blades before they collided. Shigeru threw several crystal knives off of his fingers catching in her right thigh and two penetrating into her left shoulder. Hozuki growled in pain before pointing her zanpaktou at Shigeru, "Play, Kinshara!" she cried with much delight. Rose's shikai activated and the golden whip stretched out to wrap out Shigeru. Shigeru swatted it away with several blades. He flash-stepped forward and slashed downward vertically with his right hand and a crystal blade followed the blade clashing with the barbed spearhead atop the whip.

Hozuki dodged a thin blade aimed at her throat almost imperceptible and her eyes widened as it flipped revealing a much wider blade. She dove for the ground and Kinshara was knocked aside by the blade as it sheared through the surrounding buildings sending up clouds of dust everywhere. Shigeru stalked over to her and his hand plucked Kinshara out of the air forcing it to remain still, careful not to let it coil around him.

"Raihō!" he cried and a yellow arc of energy blasted forth from his palm where Hozuki had been lying. Hozuki reappeared above him and snapped Kinshara lifting Shigeru off of the ground. Shigeru yelped in surprise and slammed through several walls of the surrounding buildings before releasing his hold of Kinshara.

He rose slowly, his whole body protesting against any movement. "Bankai!" he cried.

Hozuki entered the building squinting through the haze of dust still hanging in the musty air. Shigeru burst out of the shadows bringing his bankai to bear and rammed the spearhead through her shoulder. Hozuki screeched that terrible screech the Anākī bore and pulled herself free. Shigeru flipped his crystal weapon around and lunged at her with the long broadsword on the other end smashing into her defenses.

Hozuki blasted a hole in the building with Kido and leapt outside. Shigeru followed hacking and slashing at her relentlessly with his Bankai. Hozuki desperately fired Kido at Shigeru, "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" hissed the cold voice of an Anākī. The crackling crimson ball of energy surged at Shigeru quickly. Shigeru caught the Kido on his spearhead and spun his bankai in a circle the handle now glowing with the kido trapped inside. He twisted it counterclockwise and released the Kido with twice the power. Hozuki let a cry of surprise as the Kido rebounded in a massive ball of energy. Hozuki vanished amidst the crimson tide and Shigeru shielded his eyes from the culminating explosion. Shigeru stared expectantly at the crater in the street squinting through the haze of smoke.

The Anakin never came reemerged. Shigeru turned from the scene deeming the Anākī dead and flash-stepped away. He reappeared outside of the Squad 4 Barracks and collapsed on the ground struggling to rise. "Remain still lieutenant," ordered Captain Unohana bursting out of the barracks.

Shigeru complied still trying to stem the blood flowing from the wound. Green werelight coated Unohana's hands and she knelt over Shigeru. "What happened lieutenant? This looks like a wound dealt by Hozuki," asked Unohana.

"It was one of those creatures far more powerful than the others. It took the form of Hozuki and took me by surprise," he replied.

"This will take some time to heal, you're lucky it wasn't fatal," said Unohana. Shigeru nodded faintly watching the plumes of smoke rise all around. Unohana turned away from him, having stopped the bleeding finally. "What could have provoked such an attack?" asked Unohana sadly, "This battle was the last thing Soul Society needed at the moment, especially after Rose's murder."

"That reminds me, the creature had Kinshara," called Shigeru thoughtfully. Unohana turned on him, "It could use his shikai?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," replied Shigeru quietly. He let out a sigh as Unohana returned to continue healing him still interrogating him. Shigeru drifted in and out of focus before finally slipping into the darkness pressing at the corners of his vision.

**X**

Cars honked outside of the Kurosaki Clinic, gifting Ichigo a most unwelcome awakening. Ichigo stirred grumpily and rose from his bed and trudged into the bathroom slamming the door into Kon's face. The teddy bear slumped to the ground and the sound of running water greeted the family's ears below. Ichigo reemerged from the bathroom dressed in his student uniform and raced down the stairs grabbing a piece of toast from Yuzu on the way out the door.

Ichigo found Chad already waiting outside. Inoue started sprinting down the street towards them, "Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun!" she called merrily swinging her book bag around.

Ichigo smiled at Inoue and called back to her cheerfully, "Inoue!"

She stopped in front of them, "The Winter Ball is coming up in a few weeks! Do you guys have dates yet?" she asked cheerfully.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Not yet…I actually completely forget about it," he replied.

Chad shrugged his shoulders silently, "I'm going with Tatsuki," he said quietly after a moment. Ichigo turned to him surprised, "Arisawa-san said yes to you?!" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean Ichigo?" asked Chad irritably.

"N-nothing," replied Ichigo quickly.

Ichigo's head snapped around seeing a shadow flash by. "What?" asked Inoue looking at the spot Ichigo was staring at.

"You guys go on ahead I forgot something at my house," replied Ichigo after a moment.

Chad nodded confused and walked on ahead up the road with Inoue at his side. She started to talk about how they would make such a cute couple and that Ishida-kun would happily make Tatsuki the most wonderful dress. Ichigo waited until Inoue's banter faded away into the background before slipping his hand into his pocket around his Combat Pass.

Ichigo turned down the alleyway where he had saw the shadow pass through and found an empty dead-end. "Kurosaki Ichigo I presume?" asked the white-haired man glancing down at his Combat Pass.

"Who's asking?" asked Ichigo narrowing his eyes at the man and his companions.

"We have a proposal for you," said the man with a wide grin. Ichigo stared at the man curiously, "Which is?" he asked, clearly intrigued.

"We would like you to join our little band of shinigami," replied the man smoothly.

"What's your group's purpose?" asked Ichigo slightly alarmed now.

"We are not sanctioned by the Gotei 13, in fact we despise them…" replied the man gently," But hold on!" he continued as Ichigo made to interrupt, "Just hear us out! The Gotei 14 has some pretty dark and terrible secrets they have kept buried for centuries. The Spirit King remains blind to their injustice, and inly we can bring it forth to light and expose their corruption."

"What kind of secrets?" asked Ichigo.

"One's best left forgotten," replied the man with a sly grin.

"You still can't condemn every Soul Reaper, there are some noble shinigami in the Gotei 13 that I respect," replied Ichigo, "Give me one good reason I should join you?" he asked staring at the white-haired man.

They said nothing and Ichigo brushed past one of the men heading back for the street, "Didn't think so," said Ichigo irritably.

"Don't you want to know what really happened to your mother?" called the man. Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks turning towards the man with absolute incredulity etched onto his face. The man smiled a devilish grin and extended his arms, "Welcome Kurosaki Ichigo!" he said with laughter echoing off of the buildings.

Ichigo walked over to them and followed them towards Karakura Park. Ichigo kept glancing behind him feeling the uncomfortable feeling of someone watching him. The white haired man turned, "Is something wrong?" he asked studying Ichigo's face.

"N-No, it's nothing," said Ichigo quickly.

"Lord Katashi!" called one of the men, "Ayame needs to speak with you upon our return."

The white-haired man nodded before slashing his zanpaktou through the air and a black wound rent into the air spreading quickly. The man started forward to enter and a blue arrow of reiatsu flashed past his ear vanishing into the darkness. Ichigo activated his Combat Pass spotting Ishida with his Quincy bow activated aiming another arrow at the man, "Quickly Kurosaki-kun step away from him," said Ishida.

"Bankai!" whispered Ichigo softly. His zanpaktou slimmed down into its bankai stage and his shinigami robes appeared torn in various places on the jacket. "Kurosaki-kun?" asked Uryuu slightly fearful, "What are you doing?"

"GETSUGATENSHO!" roared Ichigo and red and black reiatsu exploded off of his bankai and Ishida vanished inside the culminating explosion. The rogue shinigami quickly entered into the darkness and Ichigo turned halfway to see Chad and Inoue staring at Ichigo in surprise.

"I'm sorry," he muttered vanishing inside the bleak blackness. He reemerged still in his bankai state in the middle of some frozen tundra.

"What is this place?" he asked curiously.

"Another dimension distinctly linked with the Precipice World, however, it contains no direct ties to it," replied Lord Katashi.

"Incredible," breathed Ichigo, "Who knows how many other dimensions are still out there beyond our reach," he said in awe.

"So far no one knows of this place's existence but us making this place a suitable hideout. Besides, it would take a long time for our fortress to fall," said Katashi gesturing towards the steel structure jutting out of the mountainside.

Katashi unsheathed his zanpaktou and approached the massive doors sticking his blade into an allotted slot in the wall and turned it pouring some reiatsu onto his blade. A mechanism inside activated and the doors slowly opened. Ichigo entered behind Lord Katashi and the other men followed, the doors slamming shut behind them.

Ichigo stared at the militaristic architecture of the place and found the conference room to be the only room lavishly decorated so far. Lord Katashi sat in his seat beckoning for Ichigo to sit on his right. A blue-haired man entered the room with a woman in a lab coat, "You wanted to speak with me?" he asked, looking up towards Ayame.

"In private," she said curtly regarding Ichigo's presence. The blue-haired man stared at him for a moment before sitting directly across from Ichigo.

Katashi rose from his seat and followed Ayame out of the room. Ichigo watched him depart and then resumed the blue-haired man's stare, "You must be the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo," said the blue-haired man quietly, "I have been waiting to meet you, you know," he said.

"No I didn't know," said Ichigo with a faint smile.

"Yes, such a man of such power is quite the intriguing subject," said the blue-haired man quietly.

Ichigo said nothing at this and his attention wandered off around the room back towards Ayame and Katashi just outside the doorway. "The Anākī have returned," she whispered nearly inaudibly, "Only the special ones survived. So the Soul Reapers figured out their fatal flaw?" asked Katashi.

"I told you they weren't ready Akio," she snapped louder.

"Ayame, only the weakest perished they can easily be replaced. Besides, the shape shifters and the others are the most important out of all of them," replied Akio.

"One of the shape-shifting Anākī did not return," she said quietly.

"Merely the weakest link," dismissed Akio, "Did we harvest any reiatsu?" he asked hopefully.

"A few samples," replied Ayame, "I have them being converted in the laboratory as we speak."

Akio nodded, "Good," he clearly dismissed her and headed back inside the conference room. "What was that about?" asked Ichigo curiously.

"Nothing too important," replied Akio with a smile.

"Let's not play any games, Katashi," spat Ichigo, "I want to know what happened to my mother."

"Well, Ichigo your mother was a Quincy, a powerful one at that. She met your father during an ambush on his squad and got away. Your father instantly fell in love with her and she spared his life and retreated deep into the woods after the other Quincy. This was after the Purge when the Quincy were openly attacking shinigami in response to the Gotei 14 openly executing Quincy on sight. Your father couldn't bring himself to kill her so he let her go. They ran away together and Isshin relinquished his post as captain and was branded a traitor by the captain-commander. Your mother was exiled by her own family and the two fled to the World of the Living," replied Akio.

"Why was she killed?" asked Ichigo quietly.

"The Gotei 14 was furious at having lost a Captain and the Central 46 took action. They left a trail of reiatsu leading towards you both," said Akio grimly.

Ichigo balled his fingers into fists on the table staring at the smooth grain intently, barely containing his rage. "My father could have easily been replaced," said Ichigo shaking with fury, "There was no need for my family to be targeted."

"The past is the past and cannot be changed Ichigo. Accept these truths and face the inevitability that we are right about the corruption and injustice wrought by the Gotei 14," said Akio. Ichigo rose from his seat, "We need to do something about this," said Ichigo. "Relax there's already been an attack on the Seireitei a few hours ago," replied Akio.

"How many Soul Reapers were killed?" asked Ichigo.

"Many unseated officers and the lieutenant of Squad One was severely wounded," replied Akio.

"I see," said Ichigo, slightly relieved at neither Renji nor Rukia coming to any harm.

The doors to the conference room opened once more and a masked man entered, the eerie mask covering his features. The mask bore into Ichigo and Ichigo could see the dark brown eyes staring intently at him, "Whose this?" rasped the voice curiously, seeming to already know the answer.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," replied Akio with a laugh, "I told you I could win him over Tatsuya!"

Tatsuya continued to stare at Ichigo, "Impressive," he replied in a rasp sitting beside the blue-haired man. "Mr. Kurosaki, do you think you are able to fight tomorrow?" asked Tatsuya from behind the mask, the mask's features smiling evilly at him.

Ichigo nodded. "Great, we head out for Seireitei at dawn. We need to distract the shinigami while someone takes out the new council presiding as the Central 46," said Tatsuya.

"I'll head to the Maggot's Nest, perhaps we can find some potential allies there," said Akio breaking in.

"Then it's a plan," said Ichigo quietly, a vacant look in his eyes.

**X**

Captain Yamamoto slammed his staff into the floorboards of his office barking at the captain's lined up before him. "Earlier today Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo was seen with a group of rogue shinigami and attacked the Quincy Uryuu Ishida. I suspect these shinigami have declared some sort of personal war on the Gotei 14. When they attack next, kill _everyone. _Take no prisoners. You may kill Kurosaki Ichigo on sight. He is stripped of his rank for several counts of treason and henceforth is branded a traitor."

"Isn't that a little harsh, captain-commander?" asked Shinji stepping forward. "For all we know, he could be being tricked into their group. He has a knack for finding trouble."

"It must be one hell of a lie to motivate him to turn on the Quincy," replied Yamamoto, "My orders remain the same."

"Do you think he knows?" asked Unohana lightly.

"Silence Retsu!" snapped Yamamoto.

"Knows what?" asked Hitsugaya quietly.

"It is of no matter," snarled Yamamoto, "Your orders are clear. Dismissed!"

Shigeru remained in the corner of the room until the captain's completely departed. "This is becoming a very serious situation," said Shigeru fearfully.

"I know," sighed Yamamoto, "But it must be dealt with utmost severity. These rogue shinigami had a hand in Rose's murder and are most likely the one's responsible for the attack earlier."

Shigeru nodded silently, "I'm just curious as to why Kurosaki Ichigo would betray us all so easily."

Yamamoto frowned, "We may never know," he replied grimly.

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll here! Hope you all liked this chapter much more exciting events to come with upcoming chapters. There will be several AMAZING fights next chapter. Which will be a lot longer and take a little bit longer for me to write. **

**Review, favorite, follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach:** **The Eternal War**

**Chapter 3**

**X**

Ichigo sat at the white marble table silently staring into the blue flames crackling in the ornate hearth directly across the table from him. The double doors leading into the conference room swung open revealing the masked man, Tatsuya from last night.

"You're up early Kurosaki," commented Tatsuya.

"Eager I suppose," replied Ichigo quietly.

Tatsuya sat down at the end of the table staring out the windows on the other end of the room, watching the first beams of sunlight creep out from behind the mountains. Snow sprinkled against the glass, fogging them up slightly and Tatsuya craned his neck hearing several more people enter the room.

"It's almost time to release the Anākī again and launch the assault on the Seireitei," announced Katashi.

Ayame entered the room, "Already on it," she interrupted bursting into the room, "The first waves of Anākī have been launched and the second is awaiting your command."

"Great," smiled Katashi, "To arms everyone, today is the day we will rid Soul Society of the corrupt holdings of Central 46."

Ichigo smiled weakly and his thoughts instantly shifted towards his friends in Soul Society he would have to potentially fight. Tatsuya unsheathed his blade and slashed through the air in the doorway, opening a portal to Soul Society.

"Follow me," he rasped from behind the mask. He vanished inside and hundreds poured in after him. Ichigo entered last and took a deep breath resurfacing in the skies above Soul Society, surprised by the utter chaos unfolding below. Alarms reached him soon as hordes of humanoid creatures descended on the Seireitei engaging the Gotei 14.

Ichigo's robes swirled in the wind around him and he gripped the hilt of his jet-black blade protectively. Ice dragons swarmed up in the sky clamping their jaws around rogue shinigami and Anākī alike. Captain Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at the intruders and called loud enough for all to hear, "Under the orders of the captain commander, you are all sentenced to death!"

Toushiro shunpoed through the air and slashed through an Anākī, shattering the orb inside of it. The Anākī emulated into ash and vanished amongst the wind. Rokuro descended to meet Hitsugaya's blatant challenge. He unsheathed his zanpaktou and flash-stepped behind Toushiro slashing through his haori as Hitsugaya pivoted at the last second to avoid the blow.

Rokuro back flipped through the air as another ice dragon formed off of the tip of Toushiro's sword and he raced down the expanse of its frozen back, intercepting Toushiro's blade with his own in a shower of sparks. Toushiro went on the defensive blocking every blow and ducked under a lethal slash for his head and retaliated with brute force and drove Rokuro back.

Ichigo watched the exchange emotionlessly. Tatsuya cocked his head as Hitsugaya lunged for an opening and raised his hand, and held his blade horizontally in front of him, "Hadō 32: Ōkasen!" he rasped and a yellow orb of energy materialized on his blade, widening along the edge and fired with a bright yellow flash.

Hitsugaya turned to late as the arc of yellow energy struck him in the abdomen, blasting him out of the sky down into one of the buildings below. Rokuro turned towards Tatsuya furiously, "Why did you do that?"

"We don't have time to play around. Kill the Central 46 and be done with it," replied Tatsuya. Shadows emerged behind him as more Anākī materialized to join the battle raging below. Katashi descended from the sky gracefully towards the Maggot's Nest in the distance. He sheathed his zanpaktou and entered the prison cautiously finding no opposition to his surprise.

He descended the stairs into the main hold of the prison stepping out onto the sand. He froze spotting a man with zanpaktou in hand peering at him from beneath a white and green striped hat. "Kisuke Urahara," said Katashi with a smile.

**X**

Rokuro ran his fingers through his blue hair and dropped below into the atrium in front of the Squad 3 Barracks engaging several unseated members instantly. Ichigo flash-stepped towards the Central 46 headquarters and saw smoke already rising from it, he unsheathed his zanpaktou and stopped before the doors blasted off of their hinges. He entered stepping around the pools of blood and entered the room finding corpses slumped over tables everywhere. A message written in blood was splattered on the walls, "_Vengeance is a best dish served cold."_

Ichigo turned away from the scene and headed for the doors surprised to see Arashi standing there waiting for him, "Like my work?" he asked smiling ferally.

Ichigo said nothing gazing evenly at him and finally said, "They got what they deserved."

"You're a fool if you really believe that," called a familiar voice, surprising both of them. Ichigo spun seeing his father standing a few feet away in his Shihakusho with his old captain's haori draped over his back.

"Dad?" asked Ichigo in surprise.

Isshin glowered at him, "What lies did they tell you to get you to join them?" he demanded.

Ichigo shouted at him, his temper rising, "They told me the truth about mom!"

"How the hell would they know what happened to your mother," retorted Isshin, "Pull your head out of your ass, will you? Your mother saved my life from a Hollow one day and she took a hit to finish him, I had to give up my power as a Shinigami to save her life."

"After she died, my powers slowly began to return to me," he finished.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned on Arashi, "You all lied to me!" he snarled. Arashi's eyes widened as reiatsu swirled around Ichigo, "Getsugatensho!" he cried and black and crimson energy flashed through the air blasting Arashi through a building.

Tatsuya flash-stepped landing on the balcony of the captain commander's office inside the Squad 1 Barracks. Yamamoto glanced up at him glowering, "You must be one of the rogue shinigami I have been hearing so much about," he said coldly.

"In the flesh," smiled Tatsuya from behind the mask.

Shigeru entered the office abruptly freezing on the spot as he caught sight of Tatsuya. He glowered at the rogue shinigami and unsheathed his zanpaktou strapped to the left side of his chest and shunpoed across the room locking blades with the masked shinigami.

"What is your goal?" questioned Shigeru.

"To expose the injustices of the Central 46 and the Gotei 14," replied Tatsuya flatly.

Shigeru slashed repeatedly at Tatsuya's chest and dodged a rapid blow meant to impale him with amazing dexterity. "Impressive," rasped Tatsuya, "But can you handle this?"

Shigeru raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Cero Oscuras!" A flash of green energy fired from his hand and blasted Shigeru through the wooden banisters. Tatsuya watched him plummet towards the Squad 14 Barracks below.

He dropped after the boy falling from the tallest height of Seireitei and landed in the courtyard staring at the dust rising from the crater in the center of it. Shinigami began to filter out of the building. Makoto held his unique zanpaktou in hand and pointed it at Tatsuya, "Electrocute, Ampheres!" he cried. A thick bolt of energy zapped off of the strange blade and Tatsuya side-stepped avoiding the attack barely.

"He dodged!" said an unseated member in surprise. The doors swung open and Hikari and Akane appeared. The shinigami cleared a path as water surged through their ranks and circled around Tatsuya rising into a cyclone.

Hikari stared as the cyclone grew higher and higher before imploding and sent Tatsuya flying through the courtyard's outer wall. Akane raced over to the crater and knelt beside Shigeru's stirring form. "Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine, honestly," replied Shigeru, picking up his fallen zanpaktou. Tatsuya reemerged from the hole in the wall and stared at Akane, his eyes widened in surprise at seeing her. Hikari darted forward and engaged the rogue shinigami with her falcate.

Tatsuya intercepted both blades and planted a well-aimed kick into her stomach sending her skidding back. "Shakkaho!" she cried directing the crackling crimson ball of energy at him.

"Danku!" said Tatsuya calmly and a barrier of energy absorbed the Kido. Tatsuya retaliated, "Hadō 63: Raikōhō!" Hikari gasped in surprise at no incantation being used and unleashed her Bankai to direct flames into the path of the incoming blast of energy. The courtyard vanished in a massive explosion and both Tatsuya and Hikari stood there motionlessly while others shielded their eyes and coughed from smoke.

Hikari reached for her eye patch and removed it exposing her scarlet hollow eye. Her Spiritual Pressure exploded and brought everyone except Tatsuya, Shigeru, and Akane to their knees. Shigeru winced from his mentor's sudden transformation in power and watched as she charged with inhumane speed and slashed repeatedly at Tatsuya's defenses.

Tatsuya calmly deflected every blow and jabbed and prodded at her defenses. Hikari frowned, '_What's with this guy?'_

Tatsuya flash-stepped away from her as she glided up into the air staring down at him, "Gran Rey Cero!" muttered Tatsuya. Blue energy charged up in his hand rapidly and exploded in a massive ray of pulsating energy. Hikari was caught in the blast and fell back to the ruined courtyard and she tumbled towards Akane. Tatsuya laughed, "Is this all Squad 14's got?" he taunted.

Shigeru charged with his Bankai in hand, "I'm not finished with you yet," he snapped and slashed with the broadsword end of his weapon. Tatsuya caught the blow easily on the edge of his blade and forced him back with one hand.

Shigeru winced as his side screamed, protesting any movement. The wound from the Anākī posing as Hozuki had done some tremendous damage to his fighting abilities as of late. Tatsuya turned on Shigeru, hacking and slashing brutally at his defenses.

"Cero Colossus!" cried Tatsuya and a blast of purple energy enveloped Shigeru. Shigeru twirled his Bankai and began to absorb the Cero's lethal energy into his Bankai. The Cero subsided leaving Shigeru standing there unaffected.

"What?!" scowled Tatsuya. Shigeru glanced down at the purple energy collected inside of his Bankai and felt it shaking from the sheer pressure of the power stored inside. He twirled it counterclockwise and the Cero exploded off of the spearhead and consumed Tatsuya in it with twice the power. Shigeru panted from the exertion of controlling it. "This guy is on like captain level," he muttered to Akane.

Akane stared in horror at the wall of smoke, frozen in place a series of images flashing through her head. Shigeru took notice and walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Mom?" he asked worried.

Akane returned to the present, "I-I'm fine," she replied, still shocked by the sudden wave of nostalgia.

Hikari rose staring at the shadow stirring from inside the smoke starting to subside. "My, my," commented Tatsuya from inside, "You are quite the impressive one Lieutenant."

He burst out of the smoke and engaged Shigeru with his zanpaktou again and landed a shallow cut on his shoulder and right thigh. Shigeru leapt back from the sudden onslaught as he attacked again and again relentlessly, forcing him to give ground. Katsuo frowned, "This isn't good." She released her Shikai and swung one of the chains towards Tatsuya viciously. The saw sliced the mask diagonally in two before returning to her grasp. The pieces of the mask fell off of Tatsuya's face. Hikari froze and Akane cried out with tears streaming down her face, "That's impossible!"

Katsuo helped Akane comfortingly and took her off to the side as Hikari took a step forward, "How are you alive?" she demanded of the raven-haired man.

"I have my ways," replied the man with a smirk.

"You're a long way from hell, Masaru Aizen."

**A/N: Well, it has been quite a while since I updated this story so I thought I should. I will update the next chapter by the end of next week. Review, favorite the story, follow it, PM me with ideas, questions and feedback as well. Hope you all enjoyed, can't wait to finally see some feedback.**


End file.
